Friend
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Red stands on Mt. Silver and reminisces about a special friend he made long ago. A tribute to Black and White.


**Friend**

(I do not own Pokemon, Red, or anything to do with the series.)

* * *

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Red, Red of Pallet town, and I am a Pokemon trainer.

Right now I'm on top of Mt. Silver, a place where only the best can go.

But as I stand here, I'm beginning to wonder if I deserve to be called the best...

I look back over the years since I became a trainer.

There have been hard times, but at the same time I've created invaluable memories.

The defeats that I've suffered beside my partners.

The victories that we've earned.

The rivals we faced, who helped us become who we are.

The friends we've made, both both human and pokemon.

The lands we've seen, from my home in Kanto, all the way to Sunyshore in Sinnoh.

The lessons we taught, and have been taught in kind.

The years of experience I've gained.

The legends that we have met.

And above all, the women I've slept with...

Just kidding!

But as I remember the many precious things that I've gotten from my journey, my mind always returns to one thing.

The Pokemon that started it all.

...

Back when I was young. Before I began being a trainer, I recieved a Pokeball from my Father, at least that's what my Mother told me.

Even now I have it, it's paint is faded in places, and chipped off in others,

I've had it since I was a baby, I always kept it close to my heart.

Even now I still remember how it felt.

My mom told me that it was my Dad's Pokeball.

I never really knew him, for all I know he could have been anything from a Pokemon Professor like Oak, to a criminal mastermind like Giovanni.

I was outside one day, playing in a field of grass when I was four.

When I saw flying in the air a pretty odd Pokemon.

It wasn't a Pidgey, Fearow, or Spearow.

But it was small and light brown, with red V like ears.

It's eyes were blue and it's fur was cream colored and red in places.

Now I had no idea who or what that Pokemon was, but we became fast friends, so I nicknamed it Friend.

It and I played hide and seek, tag, and even went around the nearby woods.

Nothing bad ever happened to me while I was with that Friend, and we were together for about six months.

It stayed in the wilderness, but whenever I had time I played with it.

One time I was camping out with it in my backyard. Friend and I stayed in my tent and read books, played games and ate marshmellows.

Finally when I was about to go to bed I told it something.

"You know what friend? When I grow up I wanna be a Pokemon Master, the very best there is! I'll be better than anyone else and make tons of friends, like you!"

That seemed to make it happy. Friend never spoke but it always nodded and made gestures.

"Not only that...But I want you to be my partner." I continued, "You and I friend, we'll become a great team. I don't know what kind of Pokemon you are but I'll be there to train you and be your friend no matter what...If you'll let me."

Friend was quiet for awhile. I was afraid it was going to say no, but a second after I thought of apologizing it nodded. That was the happiest I ever was at that point in my life.

"Really?" I asked again, and it nodded.

"That's so great!" I cheered "Friend, you and I will best friends forever!"

Several weeks passed after that, then one day a stranger saw us playing.

He had a funny accent and green hair. He looked at us and gasped before he came nearby.

He called the Pokemon Victini and said that it had finally come for him.

I tried to talk to the man, but Victini stopped me...He didn't trust him.

Before I knew it the man was approaching us and I didn't know what was happening.

Everything felt strange and the next thing I knew Victini teleported me home. Then it told me something I'll never forget:

_'Red, I've had a lot of fun playing with you these past months, but now I have to leave. That bad man has found me and I'll only cause trouble if I stay here. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like this, but I hope we can meet again.'_

These were the first words Victini spoke to me and he was telling me goodbye. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I had to be strong.

"Friend...You promise me?"

_'Huh? Promise what?'_

"Promise me we'll meet again. Do you?"

After I said that Victini looked like he'd cry.

_'I do.'_

"Then take this!" I said handing him my Pokeball, "So I can be sure it's you and not another Victini."

He held it in his tiny hands and nodded, a single tear falling from his right eye.

_'I promise I'll keep it safe. Goodbye Red...For now!'_

And with that Friend left. I told my mom and Blue, my ex-best friend, about it but neither of them believed me.

They told me I must've imagined it, but I didn't...I know I didn't.

And yesterday I was proven right. Professor Oak was talking to some friend in Unova and they happened to mention Victini while I was near.

I stayed and I heard them say one was sighted in White forest, and that it was holding a Pokeball.

That was enough for me.

Tomorrow I set out for Unova and I'm going to find Friend.

I don't know what I'm in for, but I do know that so long as my friends support me I will succeed!

I will be the very best. For you Friend.

_**Not the end! Not by a longshot!**_


End file.
